


New World Order: Quinlan

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Series: New World Order [3]
Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Blood, Erotica, F/M, Romance, The Strain - Freeform, Vampires, strigoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: Lets go back in time, to when Quinlan was known as "Quintus Sertorius", the gladiator, the fifth hybrid. As he and Cori hunt River, a new breed of hybrid vampire, his story is told. He's made an offer to trade his immortality for a mortals life. Live out the rest of his days in a human form, or keep his immortality and watch the one he loves wither and die, never able to truely possess her.River, the master's bite has transformed him, inhuman speed, strength, mind compulsion, and an insatiable thirst, are the gifts/curse endowed upon him. He can change strigs into humans and humans into hybrids, and giving the gift of immortality to another, he wants to change Cori. What good is a life of immortality, if you can't share it with the one you love?The hunters have now become the hunted... Eph's son was taken by the Master, and murdered by Quinlan and Cori, thats the way he sees it. River could have changed his son, given him his life back, but they took that away from him. Recruiting Dutch and Fet, they're on the hunt for a murderess, a half-strig and a vampire hybrid. The war ends with all three of their deaths.ON HOLD





	1. Quinlan

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works of fiction at: LizzyLandon.com

If I was born without human emotions, as I was without a reproductive organ, I wouldn't be trailing her across the country, to find her lover.

Bitten, and most definitely changed into something, similar to a human, but not quite human. Witnesses report a man attacking them, biting them and then fleeing. 

Allowing his victims to live, we've been able to track but never find him. She's ever hopeful, that he's like the vampires from her favorite novel. "Lestat, and Louis".... and from the description, he can blend well with the humans, and so I'm ever resentful, that he still has somewhat of an advantage over my hold on her.

She holds a special place in my heart, and following her scent into a room in a deserted building, she's staring at the wall.

"I told you to stay close."

Coming closer, I see what she sees, inscribed in red. - "I love you, stay away. R"

"We don't know that it's him."

"I know, that it is him."

Unbeknownst to her, he's left the same message on the walls of multiple locations that we've searched. I'm tired, our search of him is ineffectual, and his new transformation is no business of mines.

"We've been running all over the place, and for what, he doesn't want to be found."

"You can stop at anytime, I appreciate everything you've done so far." 

I can't, she's gotten under my skin, I'd follow her wherever she went.

Now I understand Cassia's obsession, a wealthy patrician in ancient Rome, who paid a fortune so that I would be kept exclusively for her entertainment. Much like Cori, she took pleasure from my drinking of her.

"We'll rest for a few days, and then get back to our search of him."

"If we do that we'll lose his trail."

"We'll be an additional two days behind, instead of one."

The exhaustion showing in her eyes, worry tainting her features, the stress of our search is taking its toll on her.

"Just a day then..." I say, compromising. She needs more than that, but that's all that I'll be able to get from her.

"Just a day." She says, dejectedly.

 

Talking her into taking a sleep aid, I've left her. He's reached out, and meeting him in a darkened alley, he looks the same. 

"You seem satisfied." I state, noting his self assured stance, and pleased expression.

"Almost."

"Have you decided to end her suffering?"

"Yes, and yours."

"I'm listening."

"I can reverse the effects of the strig infection, maybe I can give you mortality."

"Your offers unappealing."

"You want her in ways that you can't have her. You love her, are you prepared to watch her grow old, wither and die?"

"Are you?"

"No, but I will if that means that you won't have her either."

Give up my immortality, and when I die, she'll live on with him.

"In the end, you win."

"Don't I win regardless?" He replies.

Depends on how you look at it. I wouldn't mind him being out of the picture either, but I compromised for her. I accepted him for her, immortallity has made him cynical with low scruples.

"We live long lives, but we're not immortal, we can die also." I state drawing my sword.

"I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to offer you a peace treaty. I'll find you, in three days time, have an answer then."

And in a blink, he's gone...


	2. Quinlan

"You saw him? What does he look like? Is he okay?"

Refilling her glass of water, I'd managed to get her to eat a somewhat proper meal. She'd been surviving on snack staples and spirits.

"His appearance hasn't changed.

"What did he say?"

"That he could probably give me mortality."

He's preying on my hunger, my weakness for her.

"His blood can change strigs back to humans, maybe he could... but why, I love you this way."

"He wants you to himself, he doesn't want to share you anymore, and he really doesn't have to."

He has the best of both worlds, our strengths, encased in a human form. Both of her desires, in one package...

"No, I love you both."

"I've lived a long life, and one day, I'll die. Never to truly touch you, the way that I yearn to touch you."

"You want to be like us, weak, deteriorating aging bodies, disease prone..."

"I'll get to fully experience my other side."

"The human experience, that's what you crave?"

"It has it's perks, that you had a hard time letting go of, that's why we're in this predicament now."

"Oh yeah, right... blame me."

 

Our search has ceased, as we're waiting for him to reach out again. Cori's not to happy with my decision, but she has no choice but to accept it, it's my life.

She's shut herself up inside an adjoining room, and refuses to see me. She's been sleeping most of the time, and doesn't understand my need to be normal, to live a life as one of them, with her.

I love her, she has to know that by now, and leaving to go meet with him, I leave a note under her door.

 

"Quinlan..."

It's Alex, the resistance fighter, she's been changed. I've been invited to a lavishly furnished home, just outside of town. 

Built and decorated to Cori's liking, the old mixed with the modern. "You're not going to win her favor, when she finds out who, you've been keeping company with." 

"Nothing lewd has transpired between us." He states, coming out of the darkened corner.

"Your protege?" I ask, looking her over.

She was beautiful before, but the vampiric blood animating her body, has rejuvenated every cell, making her shine... stunning.

"Yes, she volunteered."

"And I love it..." She says, with a smile.

She's before me in an instant, her hands lightly fingering my body. An enticing small smile, on her blood red lips... "The gift of immortality enboldens ones true nature."

"Restraint is necessary, our emotions, what we feel, hear, sense, everything has been amplified." Explains, the soldier.

Removing her hands from my body, I approach him. "I've accepted your offer, what now?"

His smile, smug and self-congratulatory makes me question my decision. "Now you drink..." He says, cutting his wrist. The blood flows, filling the glass quickly, and handing it to me, I hesitate for just a second. 

It's the beginning of the end, and raising the glass to him, I take every last drop in.

The barbarian's coming out to meet me in battle, It's nine against one. The rest wait at the ready, as the first two attack. Swords raised, I dispatch them, a blow to the back of the head, and a sliced throat, fells them.

The screams from the crowd, rises and so does my agitation. My ears are ringing from the noise, and wanting to be done with it, I finish them off quickly.

Three more attack in unison, keeping two at bay, the third's sword punctures my shoulder. The pain drives my anger, and two receive a stab to the throat, with the third succumbing to my sword piercing his heart.

Falling to his knees, a kick sends him sprawling flat. Eyeing each other, two more step forward, and one attempts to escape. 

His brother fells him, the tip of his sword protruding from his back. His body dropping to the ground, his gaze remains fixated on me.

The last two attack, and using their own weapons against each other, their swords meet each other's abdomen's.

They die together, locked in an embrace. The last, he's not afraid, he welcomes his end. His taunting smile, as he raises his sword, awakens my empathy. 

He lost his wife and child, in a raid on their village. He wants to be with them... with a yell, I give him a quick death.


End file.
